A Broken Promise
by cpbulldog15
Summary: Three years later, Haruhi is in her first year of law school. One late night, Haruhi gets a call saying that Kyouya has been in an accident. She rushes to the hospital, but will she arrive in time? Songfic. Rated T for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three years after the series. One late night, Haruhi gets a call saying that Kyouya has been in an accident. She rushes to the hospital, but will she arrive in time? Songfic.

Based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Go give it a listen :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of the characters involved.

xxxxxxx

Haruhi sighed softly and glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall above her. It was almost two in the morning and Kyouya still wasn't home. Haruhi knew all too well what to expect when she started a relationship the youngest Ootori. He was given the responsibility of managing a few of his father's minor companies, which was by no means a difficult task for Kyouya. However, it did require time and effort, which often left Haruhi at home awaiting his arrival.

This time was different though. If Kyouya knew he was going to be making it home late, he would call Haruhi to tell her not to wait up for him, but not today. Haruhi looked down at the unfinished homework that lay strewn about the table and frowned. She had been sitting at the table for three hours now, staring blankly at the packet and book open in front of her, but her mind was elsewhere. She picked up her pen once again and took a small sip of the commoner's coffee that had long since grown cold. She pulled the book towards her, but still found herself glancing out the window at the empty driveway.

Haruhi was jolted out of her daze when the phone across the room rang loudly. She felt a small smile creep across her face as she hurriedly shut the book and pushed away from the table. Haruhi figured it would be Kyouya calling to tell her he was on his way home, because who else would call at two in the morning? Although she felt a twinge of annoyance, it was better late than never. She hurried to the phone and picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"H-Haruhi?"

Haruhi paused, the voice on the other end was none other than Tamaki. His voice lacked its usual upbeat and carefree tone. "Oh, hello Tamaki-sempai, I was expecting Kyouya," she chuckled lightly before continuing. "Why are you calling so late?" She asked slowly and paced around the kitchen. She glanced out the window once more to see a black limo slowly pull up at the base of her driveway

"Oh thank goodness you're still awake! Haruhi...Haruhi, something's happened."

"Tamaki, what do you mean?"

"It's Kyouya..." On the other end, Haruhi could hear a choked sob coming from Tamaki. For a few seconds, she could hear rustling until a second, significantly deeper voice spoke. "Haruhi, Kyouya has been in an accident."

At the sound of Mori's words, Haruhi dropped the phone onto the hard tile. She could hear Tamaki's frantic voice once more as she stared out of the window, her vision begin to fade. She didn't hear the front door open quietly.

_It has to be a joke. Kyouya can't be in an accident, right? There is no way he could have been hurt..._

The room began to spin, and Haruhi could feel herself falling backwards. Instead of hitting the cold floor, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her steady. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar face above her. A tall black haired man with beautiful dark eyes looked at her in concern.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asked hopefully, straining to see in the dark light.

"Mori," he responded softly. Haruhi's heart dropped, and fresh tears fell from her face. Mori frowned and picked her up carefully and carried her out the limo she had seen earlier. Before Mori and Haruhi reached the limo, the door swung open and Tamaki poked his head out. Mori gently handed Haruhi over to Tamaki so he could slide into the car himself.

As the car started moving, Haruhi looked at Mori and Tamaki and wiped her eyes with the bottom of her old t-shirt. "Tamaki-sempai, Mori-sempai...is h-he okay?" Haruhi spoke quietly, trying desperately to maintain her composure.

Mori looked at Haruhi briefly before nodding to Tamaki. Tamaki sighed softly and wrapped his hands around Haruhi's, which were shaking violently. "Honestly Haruhi, I don't know. When the twins called us, they didn't give too much detail. They just sent us over to get you as soon as we could..." He trailed off and glanced up at Mori. Haruhi nodded solemnly and pulled her hands out of Tamaki's.

The car was silent for most of the trip to the hospital. Tamaki alternated between absentmindedly checking his phone, only to find no new messages or calls each time, and glancing at Haruhi. She had stopped crying soon after they had left, and instead simply stared at her feet.

-flashback (1 year ago)-

Haruhi cringed slightly as she stepped out into the brisk December air. She heard the car door behind her close and beep to verify that it had been locked. She didn't bother turning around, she just stared out at the beautiful landscape in front of her. While she admired the frozen lake, she felt a soft red scarf being draped around her neck. She turned around and grinned at Kyouya, who simply placed a swift kiss on her forehead before lacing his fingers in hers and starting off towards a cabin near the lake.

"Kyouya, why are we out here? It's freezing and I want to get started on my term paper. It's due next week and-"

Kyouya turned around and looked at Haruhi disapprovingly. "Haruhi, could you stop thinking about school for at least a day? It's our anniversary for heaven's sake," he muttered and continued on towards the cabin.

Haruhi frowned and followed him silently. She felt a bit silly for thinking about a dumb old term paper, especially on their two year anniversary. Before she could feel too guilty about it, she felt a rush of warm air hit her face as she was led into the cozy cabin.

"Is this your father's cabin?" Haruhi asked as she pulled the scarf off of her neck and hung it alongside Kyouya's.

"It was his, but then he gave it to me. He never visits out here, which is a shame. It is truly beautiful," Kyouya said and slid his hand inside his coat pocket to feel for the small box inside.

Haruhi nodded and stepped over to the window overlooking the lake. "It is so peaceful. I'm glad we have the opportunity to spend the day out here," She smiled happily and placed her forehead on the windowsill.

"Haruhi."

She turned around and gasped when she saw Kyouya, down on one knee, blushing furiously. She opened her mouth to speak, but one look from Kyouya had her at a loss for words.

"Haruhi Fujioka, these last two years have been simply amazing, and I'd like to think it was all because of you. You could not imagine my surprise when I found out that you shared the same feelings I had for you. I would want nothing more than to have you all to myself forever and always, through the good and the ugly, and grow old together. I love you forever and always. Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi sniffed and wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. "Yes, yes, a million times yes." She said happily and threw her arms around Kyouya's neck.

-end flashback-

"Haruhi, we are here," Tamaki said softly, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder to bring her out of her stupor. She looked up to find that Mori was waiting outside the limo, holding the door open for her. She nodded and wiped a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. She stepped out of the limo and waited for Tamaki to follow.

Once he was out and the limo had driven away, Haruhi turned and looked at the hospital sadly.

"Alright, let's go."

xxxxxxxx

AN: Hey there! This is surprisingly only my second Ouran fanfic, seeing as it is my absolute favorite anime. Oh well, inspiration hit while I was taking a shower (which seems to happen a lot lol), and when I got out I just started writing.

Kyouya and Haruhi are my faaaavorite pairing, so I just had to write something for them :D

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this! I wrote it in an hour or two, and I expect this to be either two or three chapters long. They should be up soon, so please review and let me know how you thought it was!

Uh, I'm really bad at writing these things, you have no idea. So yeah, I'll just stop before I embarrass myself.


	2. Chapter 2

How's this for a quick update? Compared to my previous Ouran fic which hasn't been updated in about five months) writing this went by really quickly! I present to you, the final half of 'A Broken Promise'. Please enjoy!

AN: Oh, and please excuse any slight spelling or grammar mistakes. I double checked, and didn't see any painfully obvious ones, but I always manage to overlook some.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the song lyrics used in this fanfiction.

xxxxxxxxx

The moment Haruhi stepped into the hospital, she was instantly greeted by two women. Naturally, Kyouya had been rushed to one of his family's hospitals, and seeing that they had been together for three years now, the hospital staff was aware of who she was.

"Fujioka-sama, right this way," one of the women said softly and placed a gentle hand on Haruhi's back. She turned around to glance at Mori and Tamaki, who had settled down in the chairs in the waiting room.

"We will come up in a few minute, just go see him," Tamaki said, and Haruhi nodded and followed the woman towards the elevator. While they waited for the elevator, a tall man approached the two women.

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka, Kyouya's fiancée, correct?" Haruhi turned and simply nodded.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Akito Ootori; I am Kyouya's older brother, and coincidentally, the doctor taking care of him." He said and offered his hand to Haruhi. She shook it silently and followed him into the elevator.

"It's nice to meet you too. What happened to Kyouya?" Haruhi asked as she watched the number above the elevator doors rise.

"Well, from what I was informed, the accident occurred almost an hour and a half ago. His driver pulled out into an intersection and a drunk driver blew the red light and t-boned the car on Kyouya's side. He is truly lucky he wasn't killed on the spot," Akito said as he absentmindedly shuffled through the files in his hands.

Haruhi simply nodded and bit her lip to stop the tears. In her current state, she barely heard Akito as he explained her fiancée's condition to her.

_He wasn't killed on the spot...that means he is going to be okay, right? He will still be there when I get to his room. Everything is going to be alright..._

The loud beep of the elevator brought Haruhi back to her senses. As the group of three exited the elevator, the nurse placed a comforting hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Hang in there dear, things will work out for you in the end," she said and smiled politely.

Haruhi nodded and managed a half-smile. "Thank you, I hope so," she said softly. The nurse waved and stepped back into the elevator. When the doors had closed, Haruhi turned and followed Akito down to the last room on the right. Akito stopped outside of the room, one hand hovering over the handle. "I'm going to let him know you're here and send his other visitors out. Excuse me a moment," he said softly and slipped inside the room.

The silence was almost too overwhelming for Haruhi at that moment. Everything was too quiet, and she clenched her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears that threatened to escape. She clenched the soft fabric of her pajama shorts so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Her head snapped up when she heard the door open softly. She was greeted by the somber expressions of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey. Honey looked at her and smiled halfheartedly. The saddened expression on all of their faces was almost enough to break her heart. Haruhi shot back an equally saddened smile as she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself as best as she could.

Haruhi slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her. Akito turned around from Kyouya's bedside and looked at Haruhi before retreating to a chair in the far corner of the room. Haruhi stifled a gasp as she took in Kyouya's exhausted appearance.

His body was covered in a blanket that reached his chest, but she could see the bulky outline of a cast on his right leg. He had many large cuts and scrapes on both of his arms, many of which were covered in bandages. He had numerous IVs sticking out of his arms, which were all hooked up to equally intimidating machines. His face was bruised and he had a nasty gash on his forehead among other small scrapes. His glasses were nowhere to be found, as expected, which left him squinting at Haruhi, who stood paralyzed in the doorway.

Despite his current condition, he couldn't help but smile as his fiancée walked into the room. "Hello Haruhi," he said. His voice was hoarse and cracked numerous times, but that didn't hide the happiness.

At the sound of his voice, Haruhi stumbled forward towards his bed. She sat down on the edge of his bed and slipped her hand into his. She bit back tears as she smiled down at him. "Hi Kyouya."

Behind her, she could hear the door open slowly. She turned her head to see Tamaki and Mori slip inside and sneak over to sit by Akito. Haruhi turned her attention back to Kyouya, who reached up with his free hand to lightly brush the bangs away from her eyes. She couldn't bear to talk about his condition at the moment, as she surely wouldn't be able to maintain her composure. She quickly racked her mind for a different topic. "Hey Kyouya, do you know what would be lovely?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes dear?" Kyouya asked, the loving smile still present on his handsome features. The smile on his face soon disappeared, however, as he winced in pain. Akito dropped his files and made his way over to the other side of Kyouya's bed as one of the machines began beeping rapidly. Haruhi began to panic, but she continued on.

"When you get out of here and we can go back home, maybe we could start thinking of starting our own family...we are going to get married soon, so I think it should be about time to think about those sorts of things, r-right? A-and we can move out of that apartment, and maybe go l-live in that cabin, you k-know, the one you p-proposed in." Although Haruhi did her best to stay positive for Kyouya's sake, her voice still trembled and shook in fear.

Even through the wave of pain that passed over Kyouya's face, he still managed to smile weakly up at her. "Of course, I would love that. Like I promised, we would grow old together in the house, no matter what life brought upon us. I'd still love you, forever and always."

From the other side of the bed, Akito, who had been silent the entire time, let a small, choked sound escape from his body. When he turned to look at Haruhi, she knew things weren't going well. Akito walked back to the corner where Mori and Tamaki sat, awaiting news. Although his voice was almost too quiet, Haruhi could make out a few select words; 'internal bleeding' and 'kidney failure'.

At this point, Haruhi couldn't stop the tears that fell from her face. She buried her face in Kyouya's chest as the sobs shook her entire body. Kyouya, who had not heard his brother, ran his fingers through Haruhi's hair soothingly as she cried. She squeezed his hand to the point where it hurt, but pain was nothing new to him at this point, so he made no move to stop her. He glanced up at Tamaki and Mori, who looked equally distraught. Seeing Mori showing so much emotion truly shocked him. Before he could open her mouth, Haruhi's head shot up. She smiled briefly at Kyouya before making her way over to Tamaki, Mori, and Akito, leaving him even more confused than he already was.

Haruhi wiped her face on her sleeve and took a few deep breaths before looking at Akito. "Akito, I have a favor to ask of you."

Akito set his papers down and turned to face Haruhi. "I'm listening."

"I k-know things aren't looking good for K-Kyouya right now, I h-heard you t-talking about it," Haruhi had to stop for a moment to try and stop the tears that had begun to flow again. Mori stood up and rubbed her back reassuringly as they patiently waited for her to continue quietly.

"I'm s-sorry. As I was s-saying...I want to marry Kyouya, before..." Haruhi trailed off, but Akito needed no further explanation. He nodded solemnly and picked up the phone behind him. He began speaking hurriedly to whoever was on the other line, and Haruhi turned towards Tamaki and Mori. "Thank you guys for picking me up and bringing me here. If it weren't for you two...I w-wouldn't have known," she whispered and hugged both of them tightly.

Tamaki smiled at her and nodded. "Of course, anything for such a close friend of ours, Haruhi. Excuse me, I'm going to call the others in as well," he said and quickly walked out of the room. When he entered again, he was followed by a handful of nurses and a priest. Akito turned to Haruhi and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "There is a couple in the room next to us, and I'll ask them to supply rings for the ceremony. Excuse me." He turned and left quickly.

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey made their way over to Haruhi and Mori. Before Haruhi could explain, Hikaru held a hand up, silencing Haruhi. "Tono already explained everything to us, it's okay," he said.

From across the room, Kyouya struggled to sit up slightly. Haruhi rushed over and sat on his bedside once more. "Kyouya, please don't push yourself, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Too late for that Haruhi," he said with a light chuckle, which only earned a frown from Haruhi. Kyouya sighed before continuing. "Haruhi, what is going on? Why are there so many people in here?"

"Kyouya, you and I both know that things aren't looking up right now, and I hate to admit that. So, j-just in case, I asked your b-brother if it was o-okay to get married, right n-now," Haruhi said and slipped her hand into his again. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as he smiled up at her.

"Of course, Haruhi," Kyouya said softly. The couple looked up as Akito stepped into the room, followed by Kyouya's father himself. He looked at Haruhi questioningly, and she nodded. The priest, who had been waiting patiently, made his way over to the bed and waited until the room fell silent. When the only sound in the room was the steady beep of the EKG, the priest spoke.

The pastor's speech went by in a blur, as Haruhi was really only focused on Kyouya's face. When it came time for the vows, she paused and took a deep breath.

"I, Haruhi Fujioka, take you, Kyouya Ootori, to be my lawfully wedded husband. Even if this was not the wedding we had thought of when you first proposed to me, know that I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together. And always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always."

Kyouya couldn't contain the smile on his face as he looked up at the beautiful brunette staring down at him. Haruhi smiled through the tears, but made no move to wipe them from her face. Everyone in the room couldn't help but cry at the moment, which made Haruhi giggle lightly. Soon, the whole room was filled with joyous laughter. For a moment, they all seemed to forget the whole reason they were going through with the spontaneous wedding.

Haruhi's heart almost stopped as she watched Kyouya's eyes flicker shut.

"Kyouya? Kyouya, no! Please...please don't go...not right now..." The room fell silent with the exception of Haruhi's desperate pleas. Tamaki covered his mouth with his hand as he began to cry silently. The twins could only stare on helplessly, and Honey turned and buried his face in Mori's broad chest.

Much to Haruhi's relief, Kyouya's eyes opened slowly. He reached up and gingerly brushed the tears away from her face. He pulled her face down to place a long kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away, the beeps on the EKG were slowing down rapidly. He slipped both of his hands in Haruhi's and opened his mouth to speak. When he said her name the first time, it was too quiet for anyone but himself to hear.

"Haruhi...I love you so much. I have loved you since the first day I met you, and I will continue to love you. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always..."

As he uttered the last words, he squeezed Haruhi's hands one last time before closing his eyes. Beside them, the EKG flat-lined. The noise alone was almost deafening as Haruhi simply stared at Kyouya helplessly. She froze, still clutching his hands tightly, as if squeezing them hard enough would manage to bring him back. "No...no Kyouya...this can't be happening.." Haruhi threw her arms around Kyouya's lifeless body and hugged him tightly as she sobbed for what seemed like hours. Kyouya's father stepped around the side of the bed and pulled the plug from the EKG, and the long beep faded out.

One by one, the former hosts and nurses filed out of the room, all sobbing and wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop. Akito slipped the rings in his jacket pocket, deciding that he would return them later. He placed a hand on Haruhi's back and rubbed it soothingly, much like Mori had done earlier. She looked up, her eyes red and swollen from crying so hard. "Haruhi, I know this is tough for you right now, but it's time to go," Akito said quietly and wiped at the tears that fell from his own eyes.

Haruhi let out one final sob before standing up and looking at he peaceful expression on Kyouya's face. Smiling sadly, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She placed her forehead against Kyouya's and closed her eyes.

"Goodbye Kyouya, I love you."

xxxxxx

AN: I apologize if any of these characters are ridiculously OOC, but given the circumstances and the amount of time since the series ended, I think it is forgivable.

So, that's it! I hope you liked it. It was kind of tough to write in spots. I wanted this to be emotional, and I really hope that I was able to portray that.  
D': I am not going to lie, I cried writing this. I didn't want Kyouya to die at all, it was such a bummer killing off my favorite character… It needed to be done though, in order to stay right with the song. The song is just so romantic and sad, it really pulls at my heartstrings every time.

Speaking of the song, I'm still waiting for someone to guess the name of the song that inspired this fanfiction. So if you know, let me know in a review!

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Until next time :)


End file.
